This invention is generally directed to a novel thermally efficient refrigerated trailer. More particularly, the invention contemplates a novel thermally efficient refrigerated trailer which has minimized weight versus prior art trailers.
Some prior art refrigerated trailers have used aluminum side walls with aluminum posts inside the foam insulation. The metal side walls are not thermally efficient, and as a result, the effectiveness of the cooling is inefficient. In addition, these prior art refrigerated trailers are heavy.
The present invention provides a thermally efficient refrigerated trailer which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art. Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the attached specification in combination with a study of the drawing.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a novel thermally efficient refrigerated trailer.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel thermally efficient refrigerated trailer which has minimized weight versus prior art trailers.
Briefly, and in accordance with the foregoing, the present invention discloses a novel refrigerated trailer which includes a floor and a pair of sidewalls which extend upwardly from the floor. Each sidewall is formed of an inner skin, an outer skin and a thermoset plastic core, preferably a urethane foam, provided therebetween. A plurality of posts are also provided between the inner and outer skins. The posts have predetermined heights which vary along a predetermined pattern along the length of the trailer.